


Eden Dying

by coffee_addict_13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demisexuality, Established Relationship, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Original Character(s), Original Song, Other, Pansexual Character, Romance, Song Lyrics, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_addict_13/pseuds/coffee_addict_13
Summary: Aquilinus is beginning a new school year at a new school called Tougiara Academy of Combative Arts. There he meets Shula, a fire elf; Kaimana, a water nymph; and Eun-Jeong, a mysterious creature. After a while, he realizes that he and Eun-Jeong have met before. Will they get along once again?
Relationships: Eun-Jeong Heffernan/Aquila Sierra, Eun-Jeong Heffernan/Aquilinus Sierra, Eun-Jeong/Aquila, Eun-Jeong/Aquilinus, Shula Solberg/Kaimana Urbina, Shula/Kaimana
Kudos: 1





	1. Crimson Town

**Author's Note:**

> Plumsasy is their equivalent to Italian. Common is English.Sospasy is French. Augman is Spanish. Eemmosa is Scots Gaelic. Obani is German. Rhoiyic is Greek. Efman is Irish. Eiroshi is Japanese. Oayarib is Latin. Gruudmarhi is Russian. Aivasy is Welsh.

It was a peaceful day in Sashium. The skies were clear and warm. It was also my first day at Tougiara Academy of Combative Arts. I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Aquilinus Sierra, Aquila for short. I am a two thousand and eighty-four-year old Krolgaids Fae. My story starts at the academy steps. I landed at the steps and saw a large crowd of different creatures. Only a few turned including a fire elf, water spirit, and a strange creature. I walked to the back of the crowd, tucking away my wings. 

"Welcome back, students," announced the headmaster. "This year we have included espionage to our program, so all of you in the Strategic Combat program will be moved to that as it is more practical. You will train in gaining information, stealth, quick take-downs, and interrogation tactics. Any questions?"

The strange creature raised xir hand. The headmaster frowned. 

"Yes, what is it?"

"Sir, do you realize that you just gave the Strategic Combat program another name? I would hope you did, otherwise, you would not look the greatest in your students' eyes."

The headmaster pinched the bridge of his nose. "Heffernan, Strategic Combat and Espionage are nothing alike."

"Are you sure? Because I'm in the program and through the past nine years, I've learned how to properly survey an area, sabotage enemies' missions, staying hidden, how to quickly take people out from any direction, and interrogate an enemy."

The two of them looked at each other for a minute. 

"Heffernan, you will meet me in my office before homeroom." 

The strange creature chuckled as xe rolled xir eyes. 

"Now, another thing we have added is Aerial Combat taught by Professor Aeden Briar. But that is all of our announcements. Go to your homerooms after getting your schedules." 

The headmaster walked inside and everyone else followed suit. I walked past the strange creature, who had a crowd of both girls and guys around xem. I made eye contact with xem and xe mouthed something to me. 

"I think xe want your help, newbie." said a feminine voice. I turned to see the fire elf from earlier. 

"Why me?"

"Because every single one of those creatures is scared of any fae."

"That's not very fair," I grumbled. 

"Are you going to help xem, though?" asked the water spirit walking up to us.

I sighed. "Yeah." 

I walked up to the crowd. "Excuse me, I need to talk to xem." 

Each one of the creatures looked at me in horror. They all bolted. 

"Thank you for your help."

"What did they all want?" I asked. 

The strange creature sighed. "My number. Apparently, when you stand up to authority, people want to date you. Well, some of them didn't want dates. Ugh."

"I would think you would be used to it," I smirked.

"Honestly, through the centuries, I should be." xe chuckled. "But what name does my rescuer have?"

"I'm Aquilinus Sierra the Sixth. And what are you called?"

"Eun-Jeong Heffernan."

"It's nice to meet you."

Eun-Jeong smiled. "Come on, get your schedule with me."

"Okay." 

We walked into the school to get our schedules. They then gave us our weapons. I was given two pistols, while Eun-Jeong was given a quarterstaff. 

"Every year they give me a different weapon." xe glared at it. "Every. Year."

"How come?"

"They like to screw with me. See if they can find a way to kick me out."

"Because you like to mess with authority?"

Eun-Jeong chuckled. "Yep. But they have never succeeded. This is their fifth chance."

"I really hope I have classes with you."

Eun-Jeong tilted xir head. "You like me that much already?"

"Dear, I bond easily. Plus you're funny." I chuckled. Eun-Jeong smiled gently. 

"Maybe we will." 

The bell rang. 

"You better get to homeroom. I'd take you there, but as you know, I'm in trouble. See you, later." xe walked towards the main office. I walked to the room that my schedule said. The professor made his introduction and initiated us to the school. 

He had us introduce ourselves, even though we were missing someone. 

"Alright, when it's your turn, stand up and tell us your name, age, specialty, and a fact about yourself." he chuckled. 

He leaned against his desk. "I'll go first. I am Professor Claes. I am four thousand thirty-one years old. My specialty is sharpshooting and I am originally from Ucros."

He pointed at the fire elf from before. She stood.

"My name is Shula Solberg. I am one thousand nine hundred forty-two years old. My specialty is pyromancy and I have seven siblings."

Next up was the water spirit. "I am Kaimana Urbina. I am one thousand eight hundred thirty-six years old. My specialty is healing and I am from Cesnua." 

By the time half the class had went, a knock sounded on the door. 

"Come on in." Professor Claes said. The door opened and Eun-Jeong walked inside. I realized as xe walked in that xe wore a longer blazer than everyone else. 

"Ah, Heffernan, welcome to homeroom. Take your seat. We are doing introductions."

Eun-Jeong nodded. Xe scanned for a seat and smirked. Xe walked over to me and sat in the empty seat beside me. The class went on with introductions. Soon enough, it was my turn. 

"My name is Aquilinus Sierra. You can call me Aquila though. I am two thousand eighty-four years old. I specialize in dual-wielding and healing. I am actually from Braca, but my family moved to Osnana when I was young."

I sat down as Eun-Jeong stood. 

"I am Eun-Jeong Heffernan. I am two thousand ninety years old. I specialize in espionage and strategy. I am a demon from Estax."

Xe sat down as the class stared at xem with wide eyes. I shrugged at Eun-Jeong.

"Alright. That was an exciting first class. The bell will ring in eleven minutes, so I'll give you time to chat with each other."

I turned to Eun-Jeong. Xe looked back.

"How come you're not surprised?"

"At what? Your age or your species?"

"Either honestly."

"I had my suspicions."

"And you didn't ask me?"

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. And anyways, if you wanted to tell me, you could have. It really wasn't my business."

Eun-Jeong's ears twitched. 

"Would you mind if I gave you a nickname?" I asked.

"Only I get to call you one."

"Could I call you Fern?"

Eun-Jeong straightened up. "Fern? That's strange."

"Well, your eyes are the color of my favorite kind of fern."

"Oh really, and which one is that?"

"Athyrium niponicum. Or the Oriental Ladyfern."

"Sounds pretty."

"It is." I laughed. "Now, what nickname did you want to give me?"

"Quili." Eun-Jeong said quietly.

"I like it." I smiled. 

Eun-Jeong smiled back. "You look like you have a question."

"Kind of."

"Then spit it out."

"You're a deer demon, correct?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, you are very graceful and have very deer-like ears. I wouldn't call your fangs very demon-esque. Plus the antlers kind of help."

"Well, the fangs would be because I'm only half-demon."

"I see." I tilted my head. "What is the other half?"

"Siren."

"You're a Scimphus?"

"Yep." Eun-Jeong chuckled. "Now, let me guess something."

"Okay."

"You're a Krolgaids Fae. Ya know, the kind that can hide their wings or something. I don't know exactly how it works."

"I'm surprised you knew we have wings. How did you know?"

"I used to be friends with one. He had the prettiest wings I've ever seen. He had two versions: one set of butterfly wings that were gold, one set that were dark brown and shaped like a swan. But I can't remember his name."

"Oh, all Krolgaids Fae have two sets of wings. Except for royals, they have three."

Eun-Jeong tilted xir head. "That's very interesting. I want to know more about your species. Would you be willing to teach me?"

"Only if you teach me about both sides of your family."

"So it's a deal then?" xe held out xir hand. 

"You sure you want to make a deal with a fae?"

"Are _you_ sure to make one with a demon?"

I chuckled and shook xir hand. A sigil appeared on each of our hands. On mine, it was blue. And on Eun-Jeong's, it was red.

"I guess we just made a pact. But I don't recognize this sigil."

"Me neither." 

"I'll do some research on it during my study hour." 

The bell rang as I opened my mouth. Eun-Jeong handed me a pair of thin gloves. 

"It will hide the sigil. Since we don't know if anyone else can see them, it's better to be careful."

I slipped them on as we left the class. "Thank you, Fern."

Eun-Jeong smirked. "C'mon. Let's go to our next class." 

"You have General Studies next?" 

"Yes, now allow me to lead you there?"

"Sure thing."

We walked together. I walked a little bit behind xem. Something under xir coat was swishing back and forth. We soon made it to our next class. 

"A seating chart?" Eun-Jeong questioned. I checked the seating chart. We looked at each other and shrugged. I went to my seat. Eun-Jeong went to xir seat, which happened to be right in front of me.

"Good. All of you are in the correct seats." the professor said. "Now for our syllabus. The first quarter is all about literature. Second-quarter is biology. Third-quarter is algebra. And our final quarter is on Sashium History." 

"This is our first book," she said as she handed out the books. Eun-Jeong handed me my book. 

"Now, you will read two chapters a day. That way, we can get all five books done. After we are done with the book, you will write an essay about a topic in the book. And if you read quickly, reread it until we are ready for the essays." 

"What's with her, Fern?"

Xe flicked xir ears to hear me.

"La puttana concepita non si preoccupa di nulla*."

"I'm sorry what?"

"Oh, I thought you spoke Plumsasy."

"I do. I'm just surprised that you said that." 

"Don't be. That was me being mild about her." 

"I see." I smiled.

Eun-Jeong flicked xir ears back to the front of xir head. I thought I saw xem smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Conceited bitch doesn't care about anything.


	2. Shall I Compare Thee To A Summer's Day?

My next class was just target practice. It was slightly boring as the professor was going over how to assemble guns and how to shoot them. The rest of the day went easy-going. I had one other class with Eun-Jeong: Running. It went on uneventful. I did notice one thing at the end of class. Eun-Jeong took xir clothes into a bathroom stall and came out with xir clothes on. Soon enough the bell rang and I walked to my next class.

* * *

I walked up to my dorm room, 333. I looked at the names on the door and chuckled. I knocked on the door. I heard nothing until the door opened. I saw Kaimana at the door. He smiled.   
"Come on in, roomie."   
I walked in with my main suitcase. In the main room of the dorm, I saw Shula sitting on an armchair with her phone in hand and a shape moving up and down on the couch. There were a kitchen and dining area to the left of the door and two large rooms.   
"So, Shula and I are in this room, and you are in that one." Kaimana pointed to the room on the right. I nodded and walked into it.   
"Your roommate is sleeping on the couch, so you'll have plenty of time to put your stuff away." Kaimana chuckled. "I'll let you get to it. Also, if you leave the dorm, the keys are on the kitchen island. Your keys are dark blue."  
I nodded. I put my suitcase on the barren bed as he left. I opened it and got out my sheets and comforter. I laid them on the bed. I grabbed all my clothes and put them away in the small closet on my side of the room. I put away the few books I brought. Once I emptied my suitcase, I slid it under my bed and made my bed. I checked my phone but had no notifications. I walked out into the main area.   
Kaimana was laughing with Shula from a different armchair. He noticed me and motioned for me to sit down.  
"You can sit on the couch beside our sleepy friend," he smirked. I sat down on the couch and noticed a bit of white fur poking out of the blanket. It would twitch every few seconds.   
"So, Aquilinus, how come you came to Tougiara?" asked Shula.  
"You can call me Aquila," I smiled. "And I came here because of the Aerial Combat program. Nowhere else teaches it. Except for my country's military."  
"Wait, you have a military in Braca?"  
"There, yes. But I was raised in Osnana. They don't have the best military, though."  
A sigh rang out in the room. The bundle beside moved and turned towards me. A hand reached out for something. I looked at the others. Shula pointed at the lump and then at me. She turned her hand and I turned towards the lump. The lump crawled closer and wrapped its arms around my midsection. I could see red and white ears and small antlers. I moved the blanket. The lump settled in my lap.   
"You can pet xir ears, ya know." Kaimana chuckled. "It helps xem sleep sometimes."  
I went to pet one ear and the lump made a small noise. Its arm came around and push my hand to its hair.   
"Looks like it is take out night after all." Shula chuckled. "Do you like pizza, Chinese, or sandwiches best?"  
"I like Chinese."  
"Alright. What would you like?"  
"Uh, Snow Pea Shrimp and Egg Drop Soup."   
"Cool. I'll go get everything." Shula smiled.   
The two of them stood up and left the dorm. I then got a call from my parents.   
"Oh, hi, mami."  
"Hello, Sweetie. Why are you whispering?"  
"Because one of my roommates was napping and is now in my lap."  
"Are they cute?"  
"Yeah. Xe is cute."  
"Any details?"  
"I could bring my roommates home for break sometime. But with their and your permission first."  
"Well, you always have my permission to bring friends over. Could you tell me what they are like?"  
"Yeah. Shula is a fire elf that is dignified, honest, optimistic, courageous, and adventurous. Her weapon is fire."  
"Fire?"  
"Yep. And Kaimana is a water nymph that is curious, trusting, understanding, patient, and reserved. He specializes in healing and water manipulation."  
"That makes sense. Now, what about the one on your lap?"  
"That would be Eun-Jeong. Xe is a Scimphus that is clever, gallant, lyrical, observant, patient, and captivating. Xe is in the espionage program. But funnily enough, when I got to the dorm, xe was already asleep. I got all packed and came out to the main area. The only free space was on the couch beside xem. I started talking to Shula and Kaimana and Fern crawled over to me. Xe wrapped xir arms around me and placed xir head on my lap. Xe then placed my hand to pet xir hair once xe were settled."  
"Aw, that reminds me of one of your old friends from the diplomatic meetings that we used to have."  
"Isn't one of those coming up soon, Mom?"  
"Yes, we are having one in Estax next week."  
"Estax?"  
"Yes. Why?"  
"I think the roommate in question is from Estax, too."  
"How strange. Anyway, how are you doing?"  
"I'm doing good, Mom. I have to share a room with the same roommate that is currently using me as a pillow. And my other roommates are getting us some take out."  
"So, they're nice? That's good."   
"Yeah, they are nice."  
"How long do you have until your food is back?"  
"Maybe 10 minutes. Why?"  
"Your father wants to check on you himself."  
"Okay, go ahead."  
There was a pause.  
"Hello, palomito. How are you doing?"  
"I'm doing good, Papi."  
"So, how come your mother mentioned the diplomatic meeting we have next week?"  
"Because I described a roommate to her that reminded of one kid of another diplomat."  
"Oh, yeah. Which one?"  
"Don't know. All I told her was that xe are a scimphus and xe are cuddling around me."  
"Oh, that was one of the Heffernan kids."  
"Heffernan?" I heard my voice falter.  
"Yeah. There were nine of them. Most of them were around your age."  
I looked down at Eun-Jeong. Xe had turned on xir back and I could see a pendant around xir neck. It was an Elysium chain with a golden Seraphinite stone pendant.  
"Papi, what were their names?"  
"Uh, the oldest was Adrian. Then it was, Alexei, Anfisa, Lidiya, Hana, Min-Ji, Seung, Hyeon, and I can't remember the last one. Though that one was the most interesting. Most of them had the same big ears, same antlers, pale skin. But that one was the only one that none of the others could make fun of."  
"Papi, was the name Eun-Jeong?"  
"Yes, that's it. You two were adorable. You would go out and play, dance, and sing together. You were just inseparable. You even gave each other remembrances last time we took you to a meeting. I think that was 700 years ago. That little deer even kissed you as a thank you. Did you just remember it or something?"  
"Papi, the name of my roommate..."  
"Yes?"  
"Xir name is Eun-Jeong Heffernan."  
"What are the odds of the two having the same name?"  
"Yeah."  
As I said that, Eun-Jeong shuffled. The doorknob started to turn.   
"Hey, Papi?"  
"Yes, palomito?"  
"My roommates are coming back with food, so I gotta go."  
"Alright, call us soon, okay?"  
"I will, Papi. Tell mama that I love her. Bye."  
I hung up the phone as Shula leaned on the couch.  
"You ready for dinner?"  
"Yes."  
"Then lean back and watch this."  
I leaned back and Shula opened a box. Eun-Jeong woke up and sat up, sniffing the air.   
"You guys got Chinese?" xe asked in a husky voice. I felt my heart skip a beat.  
"Yep, and coffee." Kaimana chuckled. Eun-Jeong leaped over the couch to the table. I saw a glimpse of something moving under xir long shirt and jacket.   
"We got you a Cubano, Aquila. Thought you might want a taste of home."  
Eun-Jeong froze. "Thank you, I actually love Cubanos."  
I stood up and met them in the dining area. Shula handed me my box, coffee, and bowl as I sat down beside Kaimana. Eun-Jeong looked confused.   
"How long was I asleep?" xe asked.  
"About three hours," Shula answered. "After two in a half hours, you decided to cuddle up to Aquila here. Even insisted that he pet you."  
Eun-Jeong was a purple color through xir entire face. "Sorry about that."  
"Hmm?" I tilted my head. "Oh, I didn't mind. I have 16 siblings."  
"Holy fuck, dude." Shula looked at me with wide eyes.   
"Yeah. I have six older sisters, five older brothers, three younger sisters, and two younger brothers. I'm in the middle."   
Shula chuckled. "I have three older sisters and four older brothers."   
Kaimana laughed. "And I have four younger brothers and six younger sisters. What about you, Eun?"  
"I had a brother. He was stillborn though. We would've been twins otherwise." Eun-Jeong took a sip of coffee. "But I have eight cousins. Four from each set of my aunts and uncles. My father's brothers let their wives name them, though."  
"Who is the oldest in the family?"  
"That would be Adrian. Then, his brother and sister, Alexei and Lidiya. Then me. Then, Hana, Anfisa, Seung, Hyeong, and Min-Ji."  
"Wait, half of your cousins are named like you are?"  
"Oh, yeah, my aunt is my mother's cousin. They are both from the same part of the se- country." Eun-Jeong took a bite of food.   
"Hey, that reminds me. What exactly is your mom, Eun?" asked Kaimana.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, it's obvious that you're half of some sea creature. So which is it?"  
"I'll give you six guesses. And before your last three guesses, I'll give you a hint."  
"Alright!" Kaimana giggled.   
"Is she a Sea Nymph?" asked Kaimana."  
"Nope."  
"Is she a Nix?"  
"Nope."  
"A Scylla?"  
"Nope. Your hint is that she sings."  
"A Selkie?"  
"Nope."  
"A Kelpie?"  
"Nope."  
"A Mermaid?"  
"Nope."  
"Then, what is she?"  
"A siren." Eun-Jeong chuckled.   
"That makes sense," Shula noted.   
"How so?" Eun-Jeong raised an eyebrow.  
"Well, your voice is very soothing. Plus not a single person at the school hasn't asked you out. And the incident your first year here."  
"It wasn't that bad."  
"Heff, you deafened an entire city with your voice. And for what?"  
"I was in a lot of pain and anguish."   
"The one thing about you that isn't explained by your Siren half or Demon half is that you refuse to go on any dates."  
Eun-Jeong flicked xir ears. "That's because it's not from my physiology. It's because I don't want to date anyone."  
"How come?" asked Kaimana. "Is it because of that silly pendant you always wear?"   
"It's not silly." Eun-Jeong finished up xir food. "Someone special gave it to me."   
"Oh, yeah?" Shula chuckled. "Who?"  
"A friend gave it to me 700 years ago. I gave him something too."  
"What did you give him?" I asked. Eun-Jeong looked at me, ears fully up.  
"I gave him a specially forged arm circlet. On the inside, it has an engraving."  
"Was is bronze except for the engraving? Which was teal?"  
"Yeah. How did you know?" Eun-Jeong asked. I walked back to my room and grabbed a small box. I walked back to the table and placed it in front of Eun-Jeong.  
"Go ahead and open it, Fern."   
Xe did so and looked at me. Xe picked it up and looked on the inside. "Where did you get this?"  
"That circlet was given to me at a diplomatic meeting. I think in a week it will actually be exactly 700 years ago."


	3. A Convenient Attraction

We had finished our food and we all moved to the main area. Shula and Kaimana were on their armchairs while Eun-Jeong and I were on the couch. Xe had xir blanket over us both as we sat across from the others.   
"So, you're saying that Aquila is your childhood friend and you both forgot each other's names?" Kaimana asked. "How?"  
"Well, the diplomatic meetings are every one hundred years and you can't remember things that happened there if you're not from where it's held or under the age of 2,100 years old. So, everyone just forgets. Names, faces, events." I answered.   
"Wait, did you two use to go to like dances together?" asked Shula.   
"Well, all I remember is that once you turn 1,300, you can give a remembrance to a certain diplomat. It helps you remember them. But we weren't allowed to put our names on them." Eun-Jeong answered.   
"What do your's say?" asked Kaimana.   
"Well, mine says, To My Charming Deer, Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? AS." answered Eun-Jeong.   
"And mine says, To My Ever New Delight, Since brass, nor stone, nor earth, nor boundless sea. But sad mortality o’er-sways their power, How with this rage shall beauty hold a plea, Whose action is no stronger than a flower? O, how shall summer’s honey breath hold out, Against the wrackful siege of batt’ring days, When rocks impregnable are not so stout, Nor gates of steel so strong, but time decays? O fearful meditation! where, alack, Shall time’s best jewel from time’s chest lie hid? Or what strong hand can hold his swift foot back? Or who his spoil of beauty can forbid? O, none, unless this miracle have might, That in black ink my love may still shine bright. EJH." I answered.   
"Aw, that's so romantic." Shula cooed.   
"Did you two make them yourselves?" asked Kaimana.   
"I just found a Seraphinite from the gardens in my home. I polished it and refined it. I added an Elysium chain and ring after engraving it with my claws." I answered.  
"I went down to the mines to find a lot of bronze and silver before taking it to the forge. The bronzesmith helped me make it and I used magic to make it automatically adjust to his arm. It also has some electrokinetic properties in the engraving."   
"That explains why I survived that electrical storm a few years back," I stated.   
"The what?" Eun-Jeong's head whipped to me so fast that I could hear a crack.   
"I was flying home and it was in an electrical storm. A lightning bolt hit me, but I was wearing the arm circlet. After I crashed, I felt fine and flew home." I shrugged. Eun-Jeong put xir head in xir hands before running xir hand through xir hair.   
"Wow," Kaimana chuckled, "I think you almost gave Eun an aneurysm just from that."   
"Ah, mierda*," I said.   
Eun-Jeong sighed. "But that explains the sigils."  
"Wait, sigils?" asked Shula. "Did you two make a deal?"  
"Yeah. I did some research and the sigils make sense except for one part."  
"What part?" Shula demanded. "Show me."  
We both took off the gloves and showed her. She started to cackle.   
"You two made a love pact."  
"A what?"  
"A love pact. Love pacts happen when two creatures make a pact to understand each other but have been in love for over 100 years. You two literally proposed to each other."

We looked at each other.  
"You two do know that you will have to hide the love pact from the administers," Shula stated.  
Eun-Jeong snapped xir fingers and the sigils disappeared. "How did you do that?"  
"Illusionary magic. My mother taught me."   
"Sirens can use illusions?"   
"How do you think my parents got married?" asked Eun-Jeong. "My father doesn't swim. He had to go to the sea to stop a "giant sea monster." Only to find out that it was just a couple of sirens. My mother and my aunt. They made a deal. They would get to be taken care of for the rest of their lives if they went with him."  
"Whoa. Wait, what ldo your parents do?"  
"My father is king of Estax. My mother is the general and consort of Estax."  
"Wait, really?" asked Shula. Eun-Jeong nodded.   
"What about your parents, Aquila?"   
"My Papi is the Duke of Osnana. My mami was a Lady of Braca. She actually owns a club in Maurac."   
"Wow. So you are both of noble blood. What are your full titles?"  
"Well, mine is Duke Aquilinus Liberatore Sierra the Sixth of Osnana."  
"Mine is the Crown Prinxe Eun-Jeong Riagán Heffernan of Pathon and Estax."  
"Whoa. And you're going here for espionage?"  
"Yeah. Well, my father isn't dead yet, so I have time to learn things. And my mother wanted me to train with the best."  
"And other countries aren't concerned that you're training here?"  
"Well, he asked if it would be alright if I did combat training the last meeting. They even suggested this place as a last resort. I'm only allowed to go to a school every 25 years. This is my tenth year here."   
"You have to stay here for fifteen more years?" I asked.   
"Well, yes. But I have been in many clubs and have perfected some of my craft."   
"Like what?" I asked.   
"Well, poetry, theatre, dance, debate, singing, playing guitar, playing saxophone, playing the piano, and songwriting."  
"Have you written any?"  
"Well, yes."  
"Would you ever perform any of them?"   
"Not in front of a crowd."   
"Hara'," Shula stated. "You have performed in the theatre every year you've been here."   
"Really?" I asked.   
"Yeah. Xe has been in _Wicked, Rent, Hadestown, 21 Chump Street, Chicago, Falsettos, And the Angels Sing, Annie, Cats Don't Dance, Hamilton, The Count of Monte Cristo, Ultimate Storytime, Daddy Long Legs, Death Note, Gay Divorce, Guys and Dolls, Heathers, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals, Into The Woods, Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street, Jekyll & Hyde, La La Land, Mean Girls, The Music Man, Oklahoma!, Rags, School of Rock, The Sound of Music, The Swing Mikado, Twisted, The Wizard of Oz, Mary Poppins, The Crucible, I Never Sang for My Father, Battle of Angels, I Ought to Be in Pictures, Cafe Crown, King Hedley II, Faustus, Hell Hath No Fury Like a Woman Scorned, Gods of Lightning, The Marriage Counselor, The Odd Couple, The Piano Lesson, Proposals, The Ritz, A Raisin in the Sun, Sexual Perversity in Chicago, Starstruck, The Stendhal Syndrome, Sweet Eros, Sweet Bird of Youth, A Teaspoon Every Four Hours, To Kill a Mockingbird, Why We Have a Body, The Apple in the Eye, Augury: Trial, Tribulation and Triumph in the Life of Emily Stowe, Bed and Breakfast, The Winter's Tale, Gorborduc, The Birth of Merlin, Camelot, Excalibur! The Story of Young King Arthur, Beauty and the Beast, Merlin, Nymphomaniac, Through the Looking Glass, Alice In Wonderland, The Tempest, The Two Gentlemen of Verona, The Merry Wives of Windsor, Measure for Measure, The Comedy of Errors, Much Ado About Nothing, Love's Labour's Lost, A Midsummer Night's Dream, The Merchant of Venice, As You Like It, The Taming of the Shrew, All's Well That Ends Well, Twelfth Night, The Winter's Tale, Pericles, Prince of Tyre, The Two Noble Kinsmen, King John, Richard II, Henry IV, Part 1, Henry IV, Part 2, Henry V, Henry VI, Part 1, Henry VI, Part 2, Henry VI, Part 3, Richard III, Henry VIII, Edward III, Troilus and Cressida, Coriolanus, Titus Andronicus, Timon of Athens, Julius Caesar, Macbeth, Hamlet, King Lear, Othello, Antony and Cleopatra,_ and _Cymbeline_."   
"I wasn't even a lead in a lot of those. Like in _A Raisin in the Sun_ , I only played Karl Lindner."   
"That's because that's what you tried out for."  
"Well, why would I try to take a role made for someone that doesn't have my skin tone? The leads were lovely in the play, though. Such sweet creatures."   
"What is the first production this year?"  
"We're voting on Wednesday. It's between _Romeo and Juliet_ , _Annie Get Your Gun_ , _A Tale of Two Cities_ , _No Thoroughfare_ , and _The Frozen Deep_."  
"Wow. I bet you'll get a lead." Shula chuckled.   
"From xir list of plays and musicals, I don't doubt it." I laughed.   
"Why don't you try out?" asked Kaimana.  
"I can't act very well."  
"How 'bout this?" Kaimana held up a finger. "If the vote turns out to be Romeo and Juliet, you have to try out as Romeo."  
"And what do I get out of this?"   
"I'll try out as Mercutio."   
"Fine. I'll take the bet."  
"Sweet."   
Eun-Jeong looked at me fondly. "I really hope enough people vote for _Romeo and Juliet_. I've been wanting to get all of Snakespeare's plays in my roster."   
"Which part would you go for?"  
"Honestly," Eun-Jeong sighed, "I love Juliet's monologue."  
"Do you already know it?"  
"Of course."  
"Show me."   
Eun-Jeong smirked and stood. Xe faced all of us. "Gallop apace, you fiery-footed steeds, Towards Phoebus' lodging! Such a wagoner/As Phaeton would whip you to the west/And bring in cloudy night immediately. Spread thy close curtain, love-performing night, That runaway's eyes may wink, and Romeo/Leap to these arms untalked of and unseen. Lovers can see to do their amorous rites/By their own beauties; or, if love be blind, It best agrees with night. Come, civil night, Thou sober-suited matron, all in black, And learn me how to lose a winning match, Played for a pair of stainless maidenhoods. Hood my unmanned blood, bating in my cheeks, With thy black mantle till strange love grow bold, Think true love acted simple modesty. Come, night; come, Romeo; come, thou day in night; For thou wilt lie upon the wings of night/Whiter than new snow upon a raven's back. Come, gentle night; come, loving, black-browed night; Give me my Romeo; and, when he shall die, Take him and cut him out in little stars, And he will make the face of heaven so fine/That all the world will be in love with night/And pay no worship to the garish sun. O, I have bought the mansion of a love, But not possessed it. So tedious is this day/As is the night before some festival/To an impatient child that hath new robes/And may not wear them."   
I just looked at Eun-Jeong, who was walking back over to me.   
"So, how do you think I did?" xe asked.  
"How are you not in any movies yet?"  
Eun-Jeong laughed. "Scouts wouldn't come to a combat school to find an actor."  
"They should. Just to see you."  
"Oh, I, uh, well, thank you. But I am not that good."  
"Haven't you been acting for one thousand years?"  
"Well, yes."  
Shula coughed. "This is cute and all. But you two _do_ realize that we are still in the room, right?"  
"Oh," Eun-Jeong paused. "Right. Sorry."  
"It's not a problem. But it is getting late now. So we should start for bed." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Shit."


	4. Bam Went My Heart

After that night, we all became closer. Eun-Jeong came back to the dorms on Thursday to tell us that the play was, in fact, _Romeo and Juliet_. So we all auditioned. Kaimana got the part he auditioned for. I had auditioned for Paris but got Romeo. And predictably, Eun-Jeong got Juliet. The reason being was that they had Eun-Jeong grab someone as a Romeo and xe had chosen me. So we started to get to know each other even more.   
We performed the play and on our last performance, Eun-Jeong kissed me. It was the last scene. I had just taken the poison.   
"Romeo, O, pale! Who else? What, Paris too? And steep’d in blood? Ah, what an unkind hour is guilty of this lamentable chance! The lady stirs."  
"O comfortable friar! Where is my lord? I do remember well where I should be, and there I am. Where is my Romeo?" Eun-Jeong softly spoke.   
"I hear some noise, lady. Come from that nest of death, contagion, and unnatural sleep. A greater power than we can contradict hath thwarted our intents. Come, come away. Thy husband in thy bosom there lies dead; and Paris too. Come, I’ll dispose of thee among a sisterhood of holy nuns. Stay not to question, for the watch is coming. Come go, good Juliet, I dare no longer stay."  
"Go get thee hence, for I will not away. What’s here? A cup clos’d in my true love’s hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end. O churl, drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips, haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make me die with a restorative. Thy lips are warm." A faint brush of xir lips touched my own.  
"Lead, boy, which way?"   
"Yea, noise? Then I’ll be brief. O happy dagger, this is thy sheath; there rust, and let me die." Eun-Jeong laid on me.   
We stayed still until the curtains closed. Eun-Jeong got up and kissed me before it was time to bow. The crowd had given us a standing ovation that night. Eun-Jeong took me backstage afterwards.   
"Um, Quili, I want to ask you something."  
"Then tell me."  
"Would you go on a date with me?"  
My eyes widened. "Yes!"  
Our first date was uneventful. But we wanted to go on more dates. We went to the cinema, to concerts, to coffee shops, and to get dinner at least once a week. 

* * *

Six months later...

* * *

Soon enough, Eun-Jeong decided to sing for me. Eun-Jeong was sitting in front of me with xir guitar. Xe said xe wanted to play me a song. Xe started steadily strumming xir guitar.  
 _"You call and say I'm silent. When you're gone I feel impassive, And every nightfall is massive. Your words cut deeper than a stillness. Now I can't find the ethereality without you. But I've tried waiting before; I just wanna be part of your flames. You're always blazing when you lie."_  
Xir voice was clear and honeyed.   
_"You're looking at the sombre obfuscation. You remind me of fairy lights. We are each other’s temptations. But I got more sophistic."_  
Xe started to play a small riff on the guitar.   
_"You're looking at the unspoken dimness. I need an unseen bright. I am incorporeal without you. Your words cut deeper than a fire. I feel unnamable. Singes are nothing when I'm wondering with you. And every wildfire is raw. I feel unresponsive."_  
Eun-Jeong looked at me before continuing xir song.  
 _"You're looking at the sombre obfuscation. You remind me of fairy lights. We are each other’s temptations. But I got more sophistic."_  
Xe picked up the pace on xir guitar.   
_"Glooming at night. Tripartite trite thoughts. Got more contrite. I finally see the aughts. I feel conciliatory. Like the lory over allegory."_  
Xe slowed it back down.   
_"You're looking at the sombre obfuscation. You remind me of fairy lights. We are each other’s temptations. But I got more sophistic."_  
 _"You're looking at the sombre obfuscation. You are my own version of fairy lights. I became more sophistic. We are each other’s temptations."_  
Xe stopped playing.   
"Sunshine, that was wonderful." I sighed. Eun-Jeong chuckled as xe put the guitar down.   
"May I ask you a question?"  
"Go ahead, Cherub."   
"Would you show me why you always wear a long coat?"  
Eun-Jeong froze. "Absolutely not."  
"Please, Inamorata?"  
Eun-Jeong took off xir glasses. "Very well, Dove. But fair warning, I have to take off both my jacket and shirt."  
"You're really going to show me?"   
"Yes, but close your eyes and don't peek."  
I put my hands over my eyes as xe started to take off xir jacket.   
"Alright, you can look. There you go."  
I took my hands off my eyes and saw Eun-Jeong facing away from me. Xir pale back had a bit of scarring. The most interesting thing was that xe had a small tail like a deer. It was the same color as xir hair: orangish-red and white.   
"You have a tail?"  
"Unfortunately." xe paused to turn and read my face. "You don't think it's weird?"  
"Mi dulce ciervo*, come here." I held my arms out.  
Xe turned to walk closer. I went to embrace xem.   
"I think it is adorable as is the rest of you, my gorgeous beloved."  
Eun-Jeong sighed and pressed xir forehead to mine. "Mon doux amour, je t'aime plus que tout au monde**."   
  
A week later...   
Eun-Jeong showed me a flyer in our homeroom. It was for a dance.   
"What's this?"  
"It's a school dance. I was hoping you would go with me, Quili."   
"I will, but this says that it's formal. And I don't have a tux."  
"Don't worry about that. I'll take care of it."  
"What will you wear?"  
"A dress."  
"What about your tail?"  
"Depends on what kind of dress I get. I'll go shopping with Shula tomorrow."   
"Is she going with Kai?"  
"Yep."   
"So, where are you going to find a suit for me?"  
"I know a guy."   
"That's not ominous at all."  
"Oh, come on, Quili, you know that I love being ominous, though."   
"So, when we are going to the dance, is this how we make our relationship official?"  
"We can. But if you don't want to, we can say that we're going as friends."  
"I kind of want to. But I don't know yet."  
"You can tell me the night of the dance."  
"When is the dance?"  
"Two weeks from tomorrow. And I will need measurements for your suit."  
"Will you help me?"  
Eun-Jeong smirked. "Only if you need my help."   
I smiled as the bell rang. Soon enough, it was time to go back to the dorm. Eun-Jeong told me to dress in a tank top and shorts. Xe then wrote down the measurements I told xem. Xe had to help me with my leg length and nape to tail bone. Xe folded the paper and put it in the pocket of a leather jacket. Eun-Jeong then stuck a blue sticky note on the sleeve. We walked into the main area to watch a few movies for the night. We fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

The next day, I woke up on the couch alone and a blue sticky note that had a kiss on it. It said, "Call me when you wake up."  
I chuckled and got up. I started a pot of coffee as I slipped into the shower. I got dressed and sat at the kitchen counter with my coffee. As soon as I took a sip, I saw my parents calling. I texted Eun-Jeong to tell xem that my parents were calling and I would call xem after.   
"Hi, Mami."  
"Palomito! How are you?"  
"I'm good. I just woke up."  
"Oh? You sound exhausted. Did you not sleep on your bed?"  
"Yeah. I fell asleep on the couch while watching movies."  
"You never watch movies on Fridays though?"  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you. I've been seeing someone."  
"Really? Who?"  
"Uh, Eun-Jeong."  
"The roommate that slept on you on your first day there?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, mijo, tell me all about it!"  
"Where do I start?"  
"The beginning! Who asked whom out first?"  
"That would be Fern. We were in the production of _Romeo and Juliet_ as the leads and after our last show, xe kissed me. And then asked me if I wanted to go on a date."  
"What did you two do on the date?"  
"We went to a fancy diner in town and then walked through a park. Then we came back home. After we got ready for bed, we kissed each other good night."  
"When was this?"  
"Almost seven months ago."  
"Aquilinus Liberatore Sierra the Sixth!"  
"What?"  
"You should have told us at least four months ago."  
"I'm sorry, but I wanted to make sure we would stay together. And I knew I had to tell you because I need advice."  
"Very well. What do you need help with?"  
"There's a dance in two weeks and I'm going with Fern."  
"Exciting."  
"Yeah. And I'm not sure if us going together as a couple is a good idea or not."  
"How come?"  
"Well, students don't trust me, but they trust Fern. I just don't want to hurt xir reputation."  
"Sweetie, I'm sure no one will mess with you two. Plus, isn't Eun-Jeong one of the most powerful creatures we know?"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"So, no one is going to mess with either of you because of xem."  
"But, Fern doesn't use xir powers here. Xe even limits xir speed and strength to a quarter of what xe can do."  
"Do you remember what xir powers are?"  
"All I know is that xe is stronger and faster than normal creatures, has better senses, and electrokinesis."   
"See, that's enough for anyone to back off if they have a problem with your relationship. You could list the pros and cons of the situation."  
"Alright. Situation: Going to the dance with Fern as xir boyfriend."  
"Pros: I would be able to dance with xem in a slow dance. I could kiss xem at the dance. I would be able to show PDA more often. People would leave me alone. It would make it official. It would make more sense of why we would be matching outfits."  
"Cons: People might judge us. It would make it official."  
"And what about the reverse?"  
"Situation: Going to the dance with Fern as friends."  
"Pros: It could save Fern's reputation."  
"Cons: We wouldn't be able to slow dance. People would still make fun of me, making Fern angry. It wouldn't make sense why we match."  
"So, what has more pros than cons?"  
"Going official."   
"No matter what you choose, I still love you, Palomito."  
"Gracias mamá."  
"De nada, hijo mío."  
"I need to call Fern and tell xem what I choose."  
"Alright. Send me photos of you at the dance."  
"I will. Bye, Mami."  
I hung up. I saw a bit of blue hair walk into the kitchen.  
"You are pretty close with your parents?" asked Kai.  
I shrugged. "We're all close in my family. Though, I'm the only one who actually loves cooking. So I'm closest with my mama and sisters."  
"So, you're actually going to the dance with Eun?" he took a sip of his juice.  
"Yeah. Xe's went dress shopping with Shula right now." I smiled.   
He spit some juice out. "Eun is going to wear a _dress_?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Eun has never worn anything but a suit every year. Different colors of a tie every year."   
"Really? But Fern loves skirts and dresses." I tilted my head. My phone went off.   
"Speak of the demon." I answered the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"My sweet deer," in Augman  
> **"My sweet love, I love you more than anything in the world." in Sopasy


End file.
